


Humanity Revealed

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity Revealed

Inga had always known she was taking a risk by following her sister. She knew Aura was a vampire and she knew she lived with other vampires, she had not expected to find herself falling for one of them. Inga had seen little of Elvie since the day she arrived and yet, she knew Elvie was watching her, looking out for her. Truth be told it was something of a blessing. She had stumbled, crying out weakly even as she fought to catch herself, hearing rather than seeing the woman's feet inches from where she hit the floor, her breath leaving her in a weak 'Ow'. Elvie lent down and scooped the girl up, smiling at her. 

"Watch your footing sweet one…"  
"Sorry..."

The word was meek even as the girl smiled timidly. Elvie smiled and kissed Inga on the forehead. Inga blushed and giggled.   
"So cute and sweet."

Elvie said. Inga blushed a deeper red and spoke softly. 

"Not cute enough to find someone to love me."  
"Who says you just haven't?"  
"W... What do you mean?"  
Elvie smiled and bent down to lightly kiss her on the lips.

"Guess."  
A slow but delighted smile came to Inga's lips. 

"You?"  
"Mmmhmmm…"

Elvie said bending down to kiss her again. Inga purred happily into the kiss. Elvie deepened the kiss a little claiming Inga's lips as hers. Inga mewed into the kiss, responding sweetly. Elvie ran her hand down Inga's body. Inga murred softly.   
"You like that?"

"Yes."  
Elvie smiled and trailed her hand further. Inga moaned softly.   
"You are so beautiful…"

Elvie said.   
"As are you..."  
Elvie smiled and kissed her throat. Inga mewed at that. Elvie suddenly felt her primal urges rising, she could feel Inga's pulse beating and her vampire instincts were to sink her fangs into her. But with great resilience she restrained herself and pulled back from her. Inga remained still. Elvie closed her eyes so she could force her vampire urges to the back of her mind. Inga waited silently.   
"I'm sorry... I... your pulse just brought some desires to the surface I don't wish to act on…"   
"I understand... Aura always used to go very still for ages like that... she got used to the scent of me I guess..."  
"You have a very...strong scent."  
"Might be because I'm... untouched."  
"That would explain it…"  
Inga smiled softly, shyly. 

"If... if you wanted to... I don't mind you drinking from me."

Her voice lowered, quietened a little. 

"Or taking my innocence."   
"That’s a very strong statement to make Sweetling…"  
"How could I deny you any pleasure when you have not stopped bringing me pleasure by just being here?"  
“Okay…”  
Elvie smiled softly as she bent down and sented for where Inga's pulse was strongest on her neck. Inga smiled and moved to brush hair back from her neck, steadying herself even as she waited. Elvie licked the spot.

"Ready?"  
"Yes."  
Elvie, as gently as she could, bit down sinking her fangs into Inga's neck. Inga moaned softly, feeling no pain but a spike in her arousal. Elvie drank from the wound. Inga continued to moan.   
"You taste so sweet…"  
Inga smiled softly. 

"We know why that is, don't we?"  
Elvie's responce was a smile and a hand trailing down Inga's body to her dress. Inga purred happily. Elvie smiled and began to pull her dress upwards. Inga murred softly. Elvie smiled and kissed her cheek as she exposed her most intimate of areas. Inga flushed but purred contentedly. Elvie purred and slid down to lick her clit. Inga moaned softly. Elvie licked a little harder. Inga moaned again. Elvie pressed in with her tongue. Inga cried out weakly, clearly trying to hold back the yelp of pain. Elvie murred and lapped up the blood she had caused. Inga mewed softly. Elvie started to pick up her pace again once Inga had calmed down. Inga moaned weakly.   
"Come for me my precious…"  
Inga soon did, shivering only slightly at the feel of Elvie’s tongue lapping her clean.   
“Come to bed my love.”   
Elvie spoke softly, leading the girl away to bed.


End file.
